1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent technological advances in the electronics industry, various fields of technology are actively being integrated, in efforts to satisfy user demands for lighter, thinner, and more compact products and for ubiquitous services.
Independent or integrated developments in electric, electronic, and communication technologies, as well as in electronic materials and components, may be seen in various fields, based on research efforts for individual development or commercialization.
Among such various technologies, the digital IC (integrated circuit) chip is being given higher operation frequencies and lower operation voltages, as a method of implementing state-of-the-art functionalities in the lighter, thinner, and more compact products and utilizing state-of-the-art materials in electronic components.
Also, the low-impedance decoupling capacitor, for removing switching noise, is becoming increasingly important.
The closer a decoupling capacitor is to an IC chip, the more it is able to lower impedance. As such, there have been many reports on techniques of forming the capacitors over the IC.
In the case of using an off-chip capacitor, the capacitor may be attached to the PCB or the IC package. Here, parasitic inductance may occur, due to the length of wire extending from the chip to the capacitor, which may cause problems in high-frequency characteristics.
Forming a capacitor during the process for forming a transistor on silicon may also cause the following problems.
First, the material used for electrodes within the chip may have a high resistance value, making it difficult to produce a capacitor that has a Q value of 10 or higher. Secondly, making passive components inside the chip entails a complicated fabricating process which increases process costs, and thus increases the cost per unit area.
Therefore, in step with the developments of various circuit design techniques, there has appeared a demand for material processing techniques that enhance the function of decoupling and increase production efficiency.
Recently, new materials having high dielectric constants have been presented, as well as various methods for forming them at low temperatures. When applying these materials to PCB processes, the materials may be such that can be wired and designed as desired, in relation to other components and the circuits on the board.
However, in many cases, the material being presented is focused only on the role as a basic capacitor, formed by attaching electrodes on either side, with problems remaining with regard to the structures and methods for implementing the material to a PCB made of a dielectric material.
First, because of the low flatness of the copper clad laminate used as the material for the core in a printed circuit board, problems may occur in stacking a dielectric material on the surface.
Also, because there is low adhesion between the copper (Cu) of the copper clad laminate and dielectric materials, expensive thin film deposition processes may be required, which use platinum (Pt), gold (Au), etc.
Also, in certain cases, the dielectric material may be such that cannot be patterned to a desired form, so that it may be impossible to implement as an electronic material.